


By the Moonlight Side

by 3amepiphany



Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Duran Duran is here too let's make it a party, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “Excuse me, Miss, can you tell me the time?” the man had asked with a bit of a taunt in his tone, bringing both himself and Yuri to a stop in the middle of the little sidewalk that had stiff shrubbery on either side that would have made sidestepping or even a quick escape difficult for anyone hoping to do so.





	By the Moonlight Side

**Author's Note:**

> Like any good bad party, there's at least some snacks. Whatever, you know, however it goes. We're animals, right? We're outta control. We're fierce, animals, crazy, rrr. That's what I'm sayin'. Let's do this.
> 
> For Samy.

Wearing a t-shirt two sizes too large for him and a pair of sweatpants he’d pulled out of the laundry hamper, Yuri skittered into the kitchen in search of anything he could take back to his bedroom for immediate werewolf consumption until he could get Otabek out of the house.

There, in the crisper bin, was the expected goldmine: Mila’s cheese stash. A big bag of little cubes of cheddar cheese, perfect for snacking. Or for wolfing down.

Granted, Mila, or anyone else in the household, really, did not require the cheese or any other foods for sustenance; this was just something she decidedly couldn’t let go of after she was turned. And Yuri understood - he held onto his grandfather’s piroshki recipe and made it every now and then when he was down or missing his since-passed grandfather. He was very grateful to Lilia for suggesting he acquire it. Victor liked to try any dish once; Yuuri made katsudon a lot more than anyone would have cared to eat it; Georgi seemed to follow in Yakov and Lilia’s steps and just never really cared to eat food again except out of politeness, absentmindedness, or boredom - though he did like taking his numerous dates and some of those subsequent meals out for ice cream.

Werewolves needed food, however.

Yuri made a mental note to text Mila and apologize for feeding all of her cheese to a werewolf that wasn’t one of the ones she was currently visiting in Italy, and took off back through the large, darkened house to get back to his wing, where his and his sires’ room was. They, thankfully, were not at home yet again. After Yuuri’s warning he and Otabek had fallen back to sleep for a bit longer, and he supposed they had gone out without him, hopefully to return to a were-less roost at the end of the night. And it was just his luck. As he rounded the corner to the hallway where his room was, he heard a crash.

_Potya!_

The vampire raced to his door in the space of half a blink of an eye and hoped Otabek hadn’t dispatched his cat in a bid for a meal upon waking up. His cat, his tiny, fluffy ragdoll cat, as light in weight as she looked, was indeed under attack and she was absolutely not having it. She had been sleeping peacefully, sharing her bed well enough with this hulking mass of giant dog that had been just hours earlier a soft and kind man that had smelled good and pet her gently. Potya had not at all seemed worried in the least that she’d wind up later on digging her claws into his throat and the ruff of his neck while her body was splayed over his muzzle, effectively trapping him. With her head between his ears and her fur on end and tail swishing and flicking about erratically, she was holding her own; the sound that was escaping her was one Yuri had never heard her make before. It was menacing and triumphant at the same time.

The noises Otabek was making, on the other hand, were not as demonic, but definitely conveyed a sense of knowing he’d truly fucked up.

The nightstand and the casket had been knocked over, and some of the strands of lights had been ripped off the wall and were tangling themselves up around Otabek’s big, clumsy paws as he timidly stumbled around, backing up against the overturned furniture, whining.

Carefully, Yuri approached the both of them, and took Potya gently by the scruff of her neck - she stiffened, and Otabek tried pulling away again - not the best reaction but after a moment or two she let Yuri pry her off of the werewolf’s face one sharp paw at a time until they were both free of one another. He cradled her gently, her tail still batting about as she grumbled loudly in his arms. Otabek sat there eyeing her, his ears laid back and his tongue licking at his lips, and Yuri was certain he was sulking.

“She can’t turn down the invite I extended - the least you can do is not eat her,” he mumbled at the wolf. “Potya is technically your hostess.”

Otabek shook himself where he sat and whined again.

“I’m going to put her down on the floor, so here is your fair warning.” And after a moment of waiting for a reaction of sorts from Otabek, he did. And she charged right at the wolf without a second thought, fur still on end and with a terrible hiss. As she spat at him, Otabek backed as far back as he could against the wall and furniture, sending a pillow tumbling between them. She backed off, hiding under the desk on the far side of the room, still growling. Yuri picked up the bag of cheese cubes from where he’d dropped it after shutting the door behind him, and cracked it open. He ate one himself, first, chewing it slowly and trying to figure out if it tasted the way he remembered it to, or if his memory of its taste was even right. It’d been a while. He held one of up for Otabek, who was still sat there, hunched over and mopey, only now he’d swiveled his ears up and forward at this offering. Yuri watched him closely, fully able to take in the sight of him now that he wasn’t in what was probably the deepest, most restful sleep he’d had in a few years.

He knew wolves were big but Otabek was _Big_ , and also just a degree or two off from most images of wolves he’d seen in the past. His paws were a little too claw-like, his legs were a touch too long and he was a slight bit too muscular everywhere, and his muzzle was a smidge too broad. His fur was a grizzled, dark grey that went black at the tips and in some spots; it turned a cream and white color down his snout, throat and chest, and around his eyes. Those eyes. They seemed a skosh too human.

Staring into them almost with the same intensity that was there the first time in the alleyway, Yuri could see that his eyes were still that same beautiful, dark brown that turned citrine and honey in the twinkle of the little light strands, even now as they were flickering, stretched and pulled further away from the outlet they were plugged into with each stumbling step Otabek took towards Yuri.

Yuri tossed the cheese cube at him, and he snapped it right out of the air.

Those teeth were frighteningly way too over-proportioned for any regular wolf, as well.

“Cool,” Yuri heard himself mutter. Quickly, he fished a few more cheese cubes out of the bag and coaxed Otabek over so he could untangle him from the lights. With a tug, the one strand that had been plugged in came free from the socket, and he set about pulling them of of the wolf’s legs and paws - stopping for just a moment once he’d finished feeding him the cubes he’d had and letting him lick at his palm. Before he could get back to the last leg the lights were wrapped around, however, Otabek shoved him abruptly, and he fell onto his ass from his crouched position. There was suddenly a werewolf standing over him, nose and snout wriggling and wrinkling as Otabek took his time sniffling and snuffling at Yuri, those teeth coming so very close to his throat and face. Embarrassingly, he laid there, trying not to move despite the feeling of abject fear and… _god_ , and arousal at this. Otabek finally licked at his jaw sloppily and then stepped over him to try to stick his muzzle into the open bag of cheese.

The vampire wormed out from under the wolf, dragged the last of the lights off of the beast’s hind leg as his tail wagged about, and then uncomfortably got up and retrieved the bag, much to Otabek’s dismay. The werewolf whined, and then he cried - sharply, loudly, and startlingly. From under the desk, Potya grumbled again. This was light years away from the comfortable pile of warmth and quiet she’d had! Otabek cried again, and Potya decided she’d had enough. She ran at him again, her tail bristled and her chest puffed and her whiskers and ears forward.

He yelped, and bumped against the upended casket again, this time dislodging the lid entirely. It slid back and down along the wall gratingly.

Picking Potya back up again, Yuri hissed this time. “Shh, shh, fuck, both of you, hush.” For all he knew, they weren’t the only ones still in the estate with the setting of the sun, and he did not want anyone who wasn’t Yuuri to see them leave. Or find them if they hadn’t yet left. He gave Otabek another cheese cube, and looked about for his actual pants. Time to make good on his promise of a hunt.

With a kiss to a still angry Potya as she sat on the desk where he had delicately placed her to get dressed, and a jacket pocket full of cheese cubes, he and Otabek set out for a meal. Down the main hallway they went, Otabek quietly snuffling along as Yuri guided him to the nearest set of doors that led to the courtyard. They shot across the lawn and paving stones, past the few cars that were parked there and Otabek’s bike near the landscaper’s tool shed, until they hit the gate at this back end of the property that gave them straight alleyway access to one of the larger parks in the city. Above them, the moon was brilliant and harsh and did not provide much cover as they traveled but once they arrived, wandering past a fence that bordered a small inner-city cemetery, they slowed to a curious stroll with the hopes of using it to their advantage - that Yuri would be seen as just a young girl on a late-night trek, and Otabek would hang back among the shadows thrown by the trees and bushes. Easy bait. Such easy bait that Yuri almost wanted to send the guy that approached him within twenty minutes’ time off with a terrible scare, had he not a giant werewolf to feed yards away.

“Excuse me, Miss, can you tell me the time?” the man had asked with a bit of a taunt in his tone, bringing both himself and Yuri to a stop in the middle of the little sidewalk that had stiff shrubbery on either side that would have made sidestepping or even a quick escape difficult for anyone hoping to do so.

“I’d say around breakfast,” Yuri replied. The man gave him a very confused stare that faded into fear as Yuri could hear Otabek behind him, growling and making his presence known. The guy took a couple of steps backwards and then turned to try to run, but he was unsuccessful, and the path he was weaponizing was turned against him.

They overpowered him easily and made quick work of dragging him off into the cemetery, unconscious the whole time as they broke the lock on the doors of a little mausoleum and pulled him inside. Yuri was happy to work with what Otabek wasn’t ready to rip apart, but to his confusion, the werewolf sat there in the dark, panting, tail wagging. He whined and pawed at the guy on the stone floor between them, who stirred. Yuri didn’t want to risk a fight in such cramped quarters, so he dispatched their meal with a rushed, sloppy bite to the throat. As his teeth sank in, the blood seemed to pop out and into his mouth, dribbling about and spurting some. He was going to get this right, some day, he knew. But in his own haste and hunger, this was what he could manage.

Kindly, Otabek waited until he had his fill before starting in on what was left with gusto.


End file.
